Aimer à en mourir
by Lufna
Summary: Je m'appelle Luffy, et j'aime de tout mon cœur mon mari, Ace. C'est un véritable ange avec moi, et je me demande parfois comment c'est possible d'aimer autant une personne. Oui, j'aime Ace. Je l'aime tellement. Mais il est violent avec moi et je peux enfin comprendre l'expression 'l'amour rend aveugle', mieux que personne. [Yaoi, violence, Rated M, AU]


**Heya !**

 **Ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais me revoilà enfin !**

 **Je pense que je vais arrêter de faire des fictions... avec ma rentrée au lycée de base ça risque d'être hyper casse-tête, surtout que si je foire en math et bien je suis dans la merde (maintenant démerde-toi avec ton 4,5 de moyenne en math, va en S, va en S vas-y !) Et puis comme à chaque fois que j'en démarrais une, je ne la finissais jamais...**

 **Je préfère donc continuer à faire mes petits One Shot ;) En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, et ainsi je peux en sortir un de temps en temps lorsque j'ai le temps et que j'ai envie d'écrire.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce OS un petit peu spécial...**

* * *

 **Pov Luffy**

.

Je m'appelle Luffy, et j'aime de tout mon cœur mon mari, Ace. C'est un véritable ange avec moi, et je me demande parfois comment c'est possible d'aimer autant une personne. Oui, j'aime Ace. Je l'aime tellement. Mais il est violent avec moi et je peux enfin comprendre l'expression ''l'amour rend aveugle'', mieux que personne.

...

Un sourire se dessine doucement sur mon visage alors que je tends le bras pour replacer une des mèches châtaignes et ondulées de mon époux derrière son oreille. Il grimace un instant en remuant du nez tandis que je pouffe de rire le temps qu'il ouvre ses yeux charbons en amandes. Nos regards se croisent et il me sourit avec son petit air endormi. Aw.

\- Je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé... mais t'es si adorable...

Ace rit, et tend à son tour le bras pour caresser en douceur ma joue. Je ferme mes yeux à ce contacte pour pouvoir mieux en profiter, et je me tends ensuite vers lui pour quémander un baiser qu'il m'offre sans hésitation. Et ça a beau être un rapide baiser chaste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction, ainsi que de frustration. Car maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie de partir au boulot. Mais je le dois bien, j'ai promis à Zoro que je serai à l'heure cette fois et comme jamais je ne rompe une promesse, alors du coup j'y suis un peu forcé.

Mes joues se gonflent pour lui montrer le peu de volonté que j'ai de sortir du lit et surtout de le quitter bien que ça soit question que de seulement quelques heures, et Ace lève les yeux au ciel de manière abusée avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour un long câlin bien au chaud et bien calé contre ses muscles. Mmh. Bonheur.

\- C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? Baille mon mari en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux rebelles.

\- Poser pour une marque de chapeau...

\- ... Ça se porte toujours ça ?

\- Fais pas le mytho, t'as encore celui que je t'ai offert, tu le portes même parfois !

\- Grillé. En tous cas bonne chance je suppose ?

\- Moui... et câlin.

On rit tous les deux en se collant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et on s'échange plusieurs baisers papillons avant de finir par se séparer lorsque je vois l'heure qui avance dangereusement. Ace reste au lit, lui a dû rentrer tard cette nuit. C'est ce que je déteste le plus avec son métier, sans compter le fait que ses horaires sont parfois presque aléatoires. Le voir parfois commencer à cinq heures du matin pour ensuite le voir rentrer à minuit et inversement, ça me rend totalement dingue. Parfois on ne se voit que la nuit, quand il rentre enfin du travail. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je me lève toujours pour lui réchauffer de quoi manger si ça n'est pas déjà fait, et au moins lui servir un café.  
J'aime mon mari, et je ferai toujours tout pour lui. Ça il l'a compris, et je sais que c'est réciproque. On s'aime. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Alors tant que lui et moi sommes heureux, tout est parfait.

 **.**

J'échange une bref étreinte avec Zoro alors qu'on boit chacun le reste de nos bouteilles de bière en riant aux grands éclats. Si ça continue comme ça on va finit par réveiller la ville entière, mais pour le coup je m'en fiche pas mal. Ce soir on a décidé de s'amuser un peu, depuis le temps qu'on en avait besoin. Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'était tout ce qui nous fallait pour décompresser un peu, surtout avec tout le boulot qu'on a en ce moment. On passe beaucoup à la caméra pour de nouvelles pubs, et même si je m'éclate bien je dois avouer que c'est quand même sacrément fatiguant.

Lui et moi travaillons comme des petits acteurs en tant que comédiens. Et non, on ne fait pas les cons sur le plateau. Ou pas que.  
Soit on passe à l'écran pour faire des pubs que les gens verront à la télé, vous savez celles qui vous casse les couilles mais qui vous sont très utiles pour la pause pipi, ou soit on pose dans des magazines et ce souvent pour des vêtements. Le salaire est respectable, et l'ambiance est plutôt bonne. Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre en gros contrairement à Ace, et comme je suis un bon acteur alors je m'en sors parfaitement bien. Peut être que bientôt je pourrais tourner dans une émission, voir même un film. Ça serait super.

On s'échange encore une ou deux vannes avant que Zoro ne s'éloigne pour partir en direction de chez lui, et je le salue d'un geste de la main et d'un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. J'ai pris un peu de retard en allant au restaurant avec lui ce soir, mais ça n'a rien de grave. Ace ne s'en fera pas et puis si ça se trouve il n'est même pas encore rentré de son boulot.

Mais dés l'instant où je referme la porte d'entrée j'entends des pas précipités se diriger vers moi. J'ai le réflexe de sourire en sachant bien qu'il s'agit de mon mari, mais ce dernier m'attrape par les épaules et plante ses yeux charbons dans les miens. Je fronce des sourcils.

\- Où t'étais ?! Tu rentres jamais aussi tard de ton job.

Je remarque immédiatement que sa voix est un peu plus forte et dure que d'habitude, presque totalement différente de celle que j'entends tous les jours, et ça plus qu'autre chose me dérange. Je n'aime pas du tout lorsqu'il prend ce ton avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'être un gamin à gronder. Ou pire... d'être un mauvais mari, et ça il n'y a vraiment rien de pire. C'est comme si je le décevais.

\- Avec Zoro. Et calme-toi un peu, j'ai rien fait de mal. Il est à peine une heure du matin.

Cette fois c'est à son tour de froncer des sourcils, apparemment ma réponse ne lui plaît pas. Mais est-ce à cause du fait que j'étais avec Zoro ce soir, ou parce que je lui réponds de cette manière ? Ace sait que Zoro est mon meilleur ami et ça ne lui a jamais posé problème avant que je traîne avec lui, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça, et cette mauvaise habitude le prend de plus en plus en ce moment.  
Quoiqu'il en soit Ace est de plus en plus tendu ces derniers temps, et surtout avec moi. Je me dis que travailler à la mairie ne doit pas l'aider même si ça paye bien vu qu'il doit sans arrêt ramasser les conneries des gens en plus de faire agent de sécurité. De nous deux c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de vacance, il va falloir que je m'arrange pour lui trouver un moment de répit. Ça le détendra un peu avec de la chance.

\- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à rester sur mon téléphone, surtout lorsque je traîne avec un pote.

\- ... Je me suis inquiété.

\- ... Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je suis désolé, c'est tout... La prochaine fois je ferai attention. Tu sais que je t'aime, je veux pas t'inquiéter...

\- ... Ouais, je sais bien... Allez viens là.

Aussitôt je me détends, et souris à Ace. Ses bras m'enlacent bientôt, et je me cale confortablement contre son torse en soupirant de satisfaction grâce à sa chaleur et à son odeur apaisante. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et j'en attrape rapidement la chaire de poule. Et ça le fait rire cet idiot.  
Là, je préfère largement quand il est comme ça. En ce moment il a des sauts d'humeur et ça lui arrive de me grogner dessus. Je fais parfois de même lorsque je juge qu'il le mérite, mais autrement j'ignore et je me contente de me dire que ça va lui passer. On a tous les nerfs à cran avec le boulot, mais ça n'est qu'une sale période.

Ace passe ses mains sur mon torse alors que nos lèvres se trouvent, et bientôt nos regards se croisent. La même idée nous traverse au même moment, et un sourire se forme sur mon visage. J'ai envie de l'insulter de pervers mais comme je pense à la même chose que lui alors du coup ça ne serait plus vraiment du jeu. Il me prend par la main, et m'entraine dans notre chambre alors que je ris de bon cœur en le suivant. Des soupirs et des cris de plaisir remplissent rapidement la pièce tandis que l'ambiance devient peu à peu sexuelle. C'est parti pour une longue nuit de passion.

.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? Tu m'accompagnes partout en ce moment, Ace... Je peux me rendre tout seul à mon boulot tu sais ?

\- Quoi, tu veux pas que je vienne ?

\- Ha si, si ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Bon bah voilà.

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de répliquer quelque chose, mais je la referme quelques secondes plus tard en soupirant. Depuis une semaine maintenant qu'il s'acharne à vouloir m'accompagner partout où je vais. Au début ça me plaisait bien car je pouvais passer plus de temps avec lui, mais maintenant je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Puis je n'aime pas le voir se lever tous les matins pour aller avec moi jusqu'à mon travail alors qu'il n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'heure de sommeil... Je m'inquiète pour lui, et surtout de son comportement. Mais bon, c'est un grand garçon, je ne peux pas toujours le contredire.

On enfile chacun notre veste dans le plus grand des silences, puis comme d'habitude, il me prend la main au moment où on sort dehors. C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il ne me sourit pas et je sens bien que l'ambiance est différente. Le seul soucis c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. La seule chose de sûre c'est que je déteste ça.

Quelque chose entre nous a changé au court de ce dernier mois, et ce changement n'a fait que s'accentuer au court de ces semaines.  
Et j'ai cet horrible impression que ce n'est que le début.

Pourtant on s'aime, et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Comment une telle chose pourrait nous arriver ? Je l'aime tellement, et c'est ce qui permet de me dire que quoiqu'il arrive je resterai toujours avec lui. Il faut que je trouve ce qui cloche. Pour lui, et parce que je l'aime.

Les minutes s'écoulent toujours dans le silence alors que je me mords la lèvre, gêné par l'ambiance lourde qui pèse entre nous. Ace ne dit toujours et rien, et se contente de marcher droit devant sans même m'adresser un regard. Et ça plus qu'autre chose me gêne. J'ai l'habitude de le regarder droit dans les yeux... de recevoir des regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Là, maintenant, c'est le vide total.

\- Je suis tranquille à dix-neuf heures ce soir... on pourra aller au restaurant ensemble ? J'en ai vu un super dans le coin, ils font de supers brochettes faites maison ! m'exclamè-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Non.

\- Ha... Tu travailles encore tard ?

\- Oui.

\- ... Je vois. Pas grave.

La claque mentale que je viens de me prendre me laisse encore sous le choc. Jamais il ne m'avait répondu aussi sèchement avant. Où du moins c'est ce qu'il a tendance à faire depuis quelques jours. Et même si je ne le montre pas, ça me fait vraiment mal. Lui et moi avons toujours communiqué. Que ça soit pour parler de tout et de rien, pour se raconter nos journées, pour blaguer, pour sortir des conneries ou des perversités, ou pour nous raconter nos problèmes. Alors forcément, ça change. C'est quelque chose que je commence à ne plus supporter, le manque de communication. C'est pourtant l'un des piliers fondamental qui forme une relation saine dans un couple, non ? C'est exactement comme la confiance, je ne peux pas m'en passer.

Lorsqu'on arrive au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel je travaille, je craque et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tourner précipitamment vers lui pour l'enlacer de toute mes forces. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou tout en inspirant son odeur, et soupire longuement de bien-être sous ce parfum de braise qui m'enivre. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Je t'aime... chuchoté-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Mes joues s'empourprent alors que je lui souris timidement. Il sait que j'adore quand il m'appelle de cette façon et que à chaque fois ça me fait rougir. Mais malgré tout, il garde un air neutre sur son visage. Je suis donc sur le point de lui demander sérieusement ce qui ne va pas, mais ses lèvres sur les miennes m'en empêche. Et moi je me laisse aller, encore. Je ferme les yeux et je savoure ce baiser qui ne dure malheureusement pas longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est suffisant pour que je puisse retrouver le sourire.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Ace a, mais je continue à l'aimer et ce peu importe son comportement. Je l'aimerai toujours.

.

Les larmes ne cessent de rouler sur mes joues, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne s'arrêteront jamais. C'est horrible. Jamais je n'ai eu autant mal au cœur avant aujourd'hui. Je pensais pourtant qu'après le petit froid qui s'était installé entre Ace et moi tout allait redevenir normal, mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé et lourdement même.

C'est la troisième fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines qu'on se dispute. Je veux dire... on a toujours eu quelques broutilles comme tous les autres couples, bien sûr. Se chamailler pour une connerie et oublier d'une manière ou d'une autre quelques heures après, on l'a déjà fait. Mais là c'est devenu beaucoup plus violent. Beaucoup plus mauvais. Bien plus que ce que je peux supporter.

Il m'a insulté.

Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Jamais il avait autant haussé le ton. Jamais il n'avait eu autant l'air menaçant. Et jamais encore je ne me suis réfugié dans notre chambre pour pleurer. Pour échapper à cette ambiance.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui arrive. J'ai beau chercher, me creuser ma tête, et enquêter de plusieurs manière, je ne trouve aucune réponse. C'est rageant. Et depuis le temps, je dirais que le plus triste dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai encore jamais eu le courage de lui poser la question. Pourtant c'est ce qui me permettrait de l'aider, alors je ne comprends pas. Où peut être est-ce parce que j'ai peur de la réponse.

Et si c'était de ma faute ? Si je lui avais fait quelque chose de mal, et qu'il était tout simplement trop bon pour me le dire ?

S'il ne m'aimait plus ?

Un nouveau flot de larmes inonde mon visage alors que les sanglots me prennent. Tout mais pas ça.  
Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'Ace ne puisse plus m'aimer. Pourtant tout pousse à le croire depuis cet horrible mois tout entier que je viens de passer. On ne se parle presque plus, on se dispute, et parfois on s'ignore... Ça ressemble un peu trop à un couple en froid et sur le point de se séparer à mon goût. Et rien que cette idée me terrifie au plus haut point. Je ne veux même pas envisager cette possibilité, pour moi nous sommes beaucoup plus forts que ça.

La porte s'ouvre et je me fige, serrant un peu plus l'oreiller de Ace contre moi - son odeur est présente dessus, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tenter de me consoler avec. Il me manquait d'une certaine manière, bien qu'il était seulement dans une autre pièce de la maison. Des pas s'approchent et bientôt je peux sentir le torse de mon mari contre moi ainsi que ses bras musclés qui me serrent avec force. Encore une fois je ne résiste pas, et mes sanglots déchirent le silence de la chambre.

\- Aaaace... je... je...

\- Schhh... pleure pas, je n'aime pas ça. Tu es tellement joli quand tu ne pleures pas. Alors arrête. S'il-te-plaît.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de hocher la tête et d'essayer de stopper mes pleurs, mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est en vain. Les souvenirs de notre dispute récente sont encore trop vifs. Mais pourtant je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Il est impossible pour moi d'envisager l'idée que je puisse un jour le détester, ou même lui en vouloir.

\- Luffy, arrête... ça me tue de te voir comme ça. Je t'aime.

Je redresse instantanément la tête vers Ace avant de me jeter sur lui et de l'enlacer de toutes mes forces pour répondre à son étreinte. Il a dit ce qu'il fallait pour que j'oublie tout. L'entendre dire ces simples petits mots est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir mieux.

\- Je... Ace je... j'aime pas qu'on se dispute... sangloté-je, le nez contre son cou, là où son odeur de brûlée est la plus forte.

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas. Tu arrêtes de pleurer ?

\- Oui...

.

\- Bordel Ace... mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

\- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ?! TU TE BÉCOTAIS AVEC CET ENFOIRÉ !

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça... ! Ace, arrête de crier, tu me fais peur !

\- ET TU PRÉTENDS M'AIMER ?!

Un serrement au cœur se fait ressentir dans ma poitrine alors que je croise les bras en fronçant les sourcils. J'essaye d'avoir à minimum l'air convaincant, mais je sais bien que ça ne sert totalement à rien. Mes mains et mes lèvres tremblent et j'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis qu'un pleurnichard alors comment je peux paraître crédible ne serait-ce que cinq petites secondes. Surtout si c'est devant lui et dans cette situation.

\- Calme-toi ! On dansait juste ensemble !

Ace me pousse, violemment, et aussitôt je me braque. Ça aussi, ça commence à devenir de plus en plus fréquent. Ça accompagne régulièrement ses crises de colère et de jalousie. J'essaye de m'y faire car au fond de moi je me doute bien que ça ne va pas lui passer aussi facilement. Mais ça me blesse. Bien plus que ce que je voudrais l'admettre.

\- Ace... !

\- Je suis venu te chercher, et t'étais pas là ! Tu sais très bien que je viens tous les jours te chercher au boulot ! Et je te trouve où ?! AU BAR DU COIN AVEC CE SALOPARD !

\- Mais je t'ai laissé un messa-...

\- T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC LUI ?!

\- ... Quoi ?

\- OUI OU NON ?!

\- Tu... tu me crois capable de te tromper... ?

Cette fois il me choppe par mon haut et me soulève du sol jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit aligné avec le sien. Et moi je reste toujours sur le cul, bouche-bée.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment il peut m'accuser de la sorte ? Lui mieux que quiconque sait à quel point je l'aime. Je lui ai dit et répété, encore et encore. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je lui dise. L'idée même de me retrouver dans les bras d'un autre homme me répugne. Alors comment il peut me poser une telle question ? Surtout si en plus il s'imagine que je puisse le tromper avec Zoro. Ça va faire des années que je le connais, c'est mon meilleur ami, et il n'y a jamais eu de problème jusqu'à là. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, où j'ai foiré pour qu'il puisse penser de telles choses à mon sujet ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent, gronde la voix de mon mari après un long silence. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment.

\- ...

\- Alors ?

\- ...

\- ALORS ?!

Il me secoue et je couine en posant mes mains sur ses poignets dans une tentative pour le faire lâcher prise. Ace me fait peur. Encore une fois j'ai envie de me réfugier dans notre chambre et y pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je ne supporte plus nos disputes, elles sont toujours de plus en plus violentes. Mon propre époux m'effraie. Comment c'est possible ? Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose entre nous il y a encore deux mois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans une autre réalité, que cet homme debout face à moi n'est pas mon mari. Mais malheureusement une petite voix au fond de moi me hurle que c'est le cas, que c'est lui. L'homme que j'ai épousé. Et il me fait du mal.

\- NON... !

\- ...

\- Jamais Ace... jamais je ne t'ai trompé et jamais je ne le ferai... Ace... calme-toi, je t'aime... je t'aime tellement... s'il-te-plaît...

Ses yeux noirs me fixent.  
Les mêmes yeux que j'ai passé des heures à contempler, ceux que j'ai appris à aimer, mais qui pourtant me terrifient à l'heure actuelle.

Son silence me tend, et je ne sais plus quoi faire entre continuer à pleurer, l'implorer, ou lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis choqué du fait qu'il me croit capable d'infidélité. C'est peut être un mélange des trois que je suis en train de faire. Mais pour le moment, je pleure juste et j'essaye de le faire lâcher prise en serrant doucement son poignet.  
Peut être que je devrais le gifler pour me traiter de cette manière. Pour être honnête, cette idée m'a déjà traversé et plus d'une fois. Sauf que je refuse de lui faire le moindre mal. C'est tout simplement hors de question. La moindre gifle, le moindre coup, la moindre parole de travers... c'est non. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

Mais soudainement, le voilà qui se met à sourire. Un sourire presque angélique, et je revois en lui presque le même Ace qui s'amusait autrefois à essayer de me faire craquer quand il faisait une connerie ou quand il voulait que je lui prépare des gâteries à manger comme des croissants ou des éclaires. Mais je sens clairement qu'il y a une différence. Aussi bien dans son regard que dans l'ambiance.

Il m'attire un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à avoir ses lèvres contre mon oreille, et je me mords aussitôt la langue en entendant ses paroles. Il me promet de tuer Zoro s'il nous revoit aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Je déglutis simplement, et n'ose même pas répliquer quoique ce soit. Je suis plutôt en train de me demander s'il est sérieux en disant ça ou non. Il sait très bien que non seulement Zoro et moi travaillons ensemble, mais nous sommes aussi meilleurs amis. Et maintenant il m'interdit de me retrouver proche de lui.

Physiquement... ?  
Ou avec lui tout court ?

\- Ace... j-... on... je veux dire... c'est mon ami...

\- Et ?

\- ... je sais que t'es jaloux et-...

\- JALOUX DE CETTE MERDE ?!

\- Non, non... ! Enfin... mais... mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! Zoro est mon meilleur ami, et tu me fais peur ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'es aussi violent, pourquoi tu me cries tout le temps dessus, et...

La gifle que je me prends m'arrête net dans mes paroles. Je ne l'ai même pas senti me poser au sol. En revanche, je sens parfaitement bien la sensation de brûlure qui me prend sur la joue. Il me faut peut être dix secondes avant de retourner ma tête qui avait dévié sur le côté vers lui. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, cette fois sans me soucier de ses prunelles noires qui m'effraient tant.

Ace m'a giflé.  
Ace vient de me frapper.

C'est la _première fois_ qu'il lève la main sur moi. Et je dis bien la première. Pas la deuxième ni la troisième, mais bien la _première_.

De nouveau je peux sentir les larmes couler et je jurerait voir Ace lever les yeux au ciel. Ça plus qu'autre chose me blesse. Il n'en a donc rien à faire de son geste à ce point ? Ça lui importe si peu que ça de me voir en larme devant lui ?  
Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser de cette situation. Je ne me rappelle même plus comment on a pu en arriver là. C'était qu'une simple dispute de rien du tout... depuis quelques temps, ça commence comme ça. Ça part d'un rien, ça hausse la voix, ça frappe du poing sur la table, et maintenant il y a les coups qui viennent avec. Et là je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter. Où est passé le Ace que j'ai connu, celui qui ne me ferait jamais de mal ? J'aimerais tellement le voir revenir. L'homme qui se trouve devant moi me fait peur.

\- Allez, arrête de pleurer, je suis désolé... mais t'es chiant aussi ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi, et j'ai cru que tu me trompais ! Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir d'être jaloux, non ?! Je veux seulement me comporter en bon mari ! Tu n'aides en rien Luffy. En plus tu te permets de m'accuser et de me crier dessus alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal... j'étais juste en colère.

\- ...

\- Excuse-moi bébé. Je t'aime.

Je ferme mes yeux, laissant ainsi échapper deux autres larmes sur mes joues déjà trempées. Il me redonne de nouveau ce petit surnom que j'aimais tant ; j'ai bien cru que jamais plus il n'allait m'appeler de cette manière. Il n'imagine pas à quel point il me fait plaisir malgré la situation en m'appelant de cette façon. J'en oublie presque ma gifle ainsi que notre dispute. Presque.

Ses paroles résonnent en boucle dans ma tête, et je reste parfaitement immobile durant plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je retiens le fait que ses excuses ont l'air sincères. Du moins c'est ce que je me force à croire. Et je retiens également le fait que c'est de ma faute si j'ai reçu cette gifle. J'aurais dû faire autre chose que lui crier dessus alors que la situation était déjà tendue, ça n'est pas digne de moi de crier sur mon mari. Ses journées son dures, il a si peu de temps pour dormir. Je n'aide absolument en rien. Je suis totalement inutile.

Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Ace me sourit de nouveau. Avec cette fois le sourire que j'aime tant. Avec la même douceur dont j'ai l'habitude de sa part. L'homme que j'aime est de nouveau là.

\- Tu arrêtes de pleurer maintenant ?

\- Oui...

.

Mon visage se crispe dans une petite grimace lorsque le soleil recommence à se montrer une fois que le vent termine de souffler les nuages. J'aurais au moins profité de ce bref moment de répit pour détendre mes paupières. Mais malheureusement pour moi, la seule solution pour échapper à ce soleil cuisant c'est de me retourner sur le ventre. Sauf que je risque de trop bronzer au niveau du dos après et ça fera moche. Le côté chocolat et le côté vanille... miam. En temps normal Ace verrait là un bon prétexte pour me lécher de la tête aux pieds. Sauf qu'il est trop occupé à regarder les autres filles bronzer sur le bord de la plage pour ça.

Et il n'hésite pas. Il les regarde sans aucune gêne, sans se soucier de ma présence ou non. Il sait exactement quand détourner le regard pour ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac par ses demoiselles, mais pour moi, c'est une toute autre histoire. Il n'en a absolument rien à faire. Par fierté, je souris quand nos regards se croisent. Pour lui montrer que ça ne m'affecte pas, même si c'est tout l'inverse qui se joue au fond de moi. Certes je commence à être habitué par ce genre de comportement de sa part, mais ça n'en reste pas moins vexant à mon égard. C'est comme si je ne lui suffisait plus.

Et si je ne l'attirais plus ? S'il me trouvais moche ?  
Si je n'étais plus à son goût ?

C'est sûrement de ma faute s'il regarde toutes ces filles. Je dois le satisfaire et si je le faisais réellement bien alors il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Pourtant il me semble que je fais mon possible pour le satisfaire au lit, ou même pour le plaisir quotidien des yeux. Je prends toujours soin de mon apparence, je fais mon possible pour lui plaire.

Alors ça n'est pas assez, je dois doubler d'effort pour rendre heureux mon mari. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens au moment où il arrête enfin de regarder ces jeunes filles, et mon réflexe et de lui sourire tendrement en mimant un baiser avec mes lèvres. Il ne réagit pas, bien entendu. Peut être trop fier pour ça. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je suis avec lui. Il a le droit de ne pas vouloir étendre notre amour en public, et ça me va totalement. Ça fait un peu comme notre petit secret rien qu'à nous. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux te baigner avec moi ? demandé-je doucement en tendant la main pour caresser son avant-bras.

\- Non, l'eau est trop froide.

\- Tu as raison... Si on marchait un peu sur le bord de la plage ?

\- J'ai pas envie de ranger les affaires.

\- Ha, oui, t'as raison... moi je les aurais laissées sans surveillance comme un idiot... Tu veux que j'aille nous payer des glaces ?

\- Tu veux ruiner toutes nos économies pour de telles gamineries ou quoi ?!

\- Non, non ! Je suis tête en l'air, pardon Ace...

\- Ferme-là si c'est pour sortir des conneries aussi grosses que toi.

\- Oui, pardon...

Et voilà, je viens encore de ruiner ce moment. On est censé être en vacance et passer du bon temps sur le bord de la plage pour oublier tout le stress de nos boulots, et moi je gâche toujours tout, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Et après je m'étonne quand Ace se montre en colère contre moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand on rentre enfin dans notre petite location louée le temps de deux semaines, je peux déjà sentir le comportement de mon mari changer radicalement. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer et je m'y prépare mentalement. Après tout, hors de question pour moi de lui refuser une telle chose. C'est quand même de mon devoir de le combler, et également au lit. Ainsi que sur la table de la cuisine pour l'occasion, vu qu'il décide de me faire l'amour ici.

Où de me baiser.  
Ça va déjà faire bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus une seule once d'amour lorsqu'il me prend. C'est devenu juste du sexe.

Je suis devenu une sorte de défouloir.

Mais peu importe du moment qu'il est heureux. Je le laisse faire du début à la fin sans broncher, même s'il me fait parfois mal dans ses mouvements un peu trop brutes pour mon faible corps.  
Je me retrouve bientôt nu, tout comme il aime, et allongé sur la table de la cuisine après qu'elle soit débarrassée d'un geste violent du bras de la part de mon époux - il va falloir que je nettoie tout le verre sur le sol, sinon on risque se se couper et ça ne lui plairait pas. Ace baisse son jean, suffisamment pour pouvoir en sortir son sexe durcit, et me pénètre l'instant d'après d'un simple coup de hanche. Je gémis de douleur, essayant instantanément de m'habituer à son rythme brutal qui arrive à faire grincer et bouger la table d'avant en arrière. Il est vrai que ça va faire une bonne semaine voir plus qu'il ne me prépare plus avant de me prendre. C'était surtout douloureux au début, mais je me plie comme toujours tant bien que mal à ses exigences. Comme ça il peut voir tous les efforts que je fais pour lui.

Il finit par se figer après un énième coup de rein, et se déverse en moi tout en nichant son visage dans mon cou et en poussant un long grognement de satisfaction. Puis le calme plein. Enfin. J'ai le souffle haletant, et je peux clairement sentir une sorte de sensation de brûlure entre mes fesses. C'est vraiment douloureux, j'aurais aimé qu'il mette au moins un peu de lubrifiant. Les autres fois il l'avait fait même s'il ne me préparait plus. Et même si au fond je sais que c'était uniquement pour son plaisir personnel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça me manque.

Tout ce qui se rapproche de l'ancienne relation qu'on avait lui et moi au tout début me manque. Mais je ne renie absolument pas le Ace actuel. Il a juste un peu changé, voilà tout. Je l'aime comme il est.  
Même s'il me laisse seul et entièrement nu après m'avoir baisé. Même s'il ne me parle presque plus. Même s'il me laisse tout le ménage à faire pendant que lui part s'amuser toute la journée avec ses potes. Même s'il ne me prend plus dans ses bras pour dormir. Même s'il ne me dit plus 'je t'aime' avec le même amour qu'autrefois. Même s'il me trompe avec sa collègue, Vivi.

Je l'aimerai toujours. Avec ou sans ses défauts.

.

-ACE, ARRÊTE ! PITIÉ !

\- REVIENS LÀ FILS DE PUTE !

\- A-Ace... ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en supplie !

\- FERME TA GUEULE ! JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER PETIT CON, TU VAS VOIR !

La panique me prend dans chacune de mes cellules alors que je cours comme un dératé dans toute notre maison, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et je finis par croire que c'est peut être le cas. Ace est régulièrement énervé contre moi, mais cette fois c'est pire. Bien pire. Je savais que j'aurais dû refuser de faire cette pub. Je le savais. Ça n'a beau être que de la comédie, ça peut quand même faire de la peine à mon époux et ça je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je suis égoïste. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il verrait la pub passer à la télé, il les voit toujours. Il me surveille. Pourtant je n'ai même pas eu de promotion spéciale en décidant de la faire alors pourquoi je l'ai faite si au final ça me mène dans ce genre de situation périlleuse. Je sais que je vais encore me faire frapper, alors pourquoi résister ? Peut être que j'essaye de gagner du temps, ou j'espère encore désespérément de le calmer ce qui me semble impossible à l'heure actuelle.

Cette fois j'étais seulement un comédien secondaire, mais j'avais une petite amie. Ça n'est qu'une pub totalement stupide sur les sites de rencontre, et brièvement j'ai dû embrasser la fille sur la bouche. Je l'ai fait avec aucun sentiment, bien entendu, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Ace va me le faire payer. J'ai intérêt à retenir la leçon...

\- C'était de la comédie... ! Du mensonge ! Je te jure que c'était professionnel !

\- TA GUEULE ! VIENS LÀ !

\- Ace, non... ! Je suis désolé, désolé... ! Pardon, je t'en supplie ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Il ne m'écoute pas, absolument pas. Mon souffle s'accélère au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse monte. J'ai toujours en moi cette peur bleue de souffrir. C'est une chose dont je commence à avoir l'habitude avec lui mais qui m'effraie toujours autant. Peut être que cette fois je l'ai mérité, non ? Mais mon instinct me pousse à continuer de courir. Sauf que mon époux est bien plus rapide que moi, surtout dans son état actuel. Il ne met pas bien longtemps avant de me rattraper en me choppant par les cheveux.

Je glapis, et cache mon visage avec mes bras par réflexe. Ace me fait vraiment mal à me tirer par les cheveux comme ça, mais c'est bien pire lorsque ses coups de pieds au niveau de mes tibias m'obligent à m'écrouler au sol. C'est ensuite mon ventre qui se fait harceler par la semelle de ses chaussures. Des coups les uns après les autres dans l'estomac, les côtes, les reins... j'en pleure. C'est atroce. Je continue de supplier mais sans grand succès. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse m'entendre au beau milieu de toutes les insultes qu'il me lance. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal entre les coups et la haine avec laquelle il me regarde.

Au fur et à mesure que ses coups montent, j'appuie un peu plus mes bras contre mon visage pour me protéger. De un car c'est là que ça fait le plus mal et de deux car je tiens à ne pas être défiguré. Ace aime me voir joli, il me l'a dit, et c'est à moi de faire en sorte que je le reste.  
Mais malheureusement ses coups sont bien plus forts que ma faible protection. Il se penche pour m'agripper les poignets et me donne ensuite de violents coups de pied en plein visage. Je pleure et crie tout ce que je peux, mais apparemment me voir me débattre autant n'a pas l'air de lui plaire puisque ses insultes redoublent et qu'il me tire par les cheveux pour me tirer jusqu'à notre chambre. J'essaye de me lever et de marcher malgré la douleur cuisante pour ne pas me faire trainer sur le sol mais rien n'y fait. Je n'ai plus assez de force dans les jambes pour ça.

Cet enfer dure à peu près une heure si ça n'est plus. Durant une heure où je subis les coups toujours plus violents et puissants de mon mari. Une heure où il m'insulte de tous les noms en me crachant parfois au visage pour exprimer son dégoût de moi.  
Comme je l'avais dit cette fois était l'une des pires. Ça ne dure jamais aussi longtemps d'habitude, et jamais je ne saigne autant. J'ai perdu une dent - une du fond, heureusement. Ainsi je ne suis pas vraiment déformé et je reste présentable.

Lorsque j'entends des pas revenir vers moi je me braque aussitôt en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, prêt à recevoir un nouveau coup. Mais au lieu de ça je peux sentir une douce caresse dans mes cheveux, alors je lève timidement mon regard vers lui malgré les larmes qui perlent encore dans mes yeux.

Il me sourit.

Je peux même voir du regret au fond de son regard. Et rien que savoir qu'il regrette me fait du bien. J'ai la preuve qu'Ace n'aime pas me faire du mal, il m'aime vraiment. Alors je lui souris aussi et le remercie faiblement quand il vient déposer un gant mouillé avec de l'eau froide contre mon nez douloureux. J'ai aussi quelques bleus sur les joues ainsi qu'un coquard sur l'œil droit, mais rien d'irréversible ça va partir au bout de quelques jours. Seul son amour et ses petites attentions comptent.

\- Excuse-moi mon ange. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour...

.

J'apporte silencieusement l'assiette de Ace jusqu'à la petite table du salon devant la télé. Il y jette à peine un regard, le temps de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, puis commence à manger sans m'adresser la moindre attention. Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur qu'il critique ma façon de me tenir ou la présentation de la nourriture. Je peux me retirer sans recevoir de tape derrière la tête ou sans recevoir de reproche. Alors quand il ne dit ni ne fait rien, je prends ça pour le plus beau des compliments. Il est satisfait.

Je souris doucement à cette pensée. Le fait qu'il soit pleinement comblé et heureux est tout ce qui m'importe dans la vie.

Ça va maintenant faire un an qu'on a adopté ce quotidien, c'est à dire presque deux ans qu'il a changé. Mais peu m'importe, je m'habitue. Je m'habituerai toujours, par amour. Hors de question que je le force à changer pour mon plaisir personnel et je l'aime comme il est. C'est mon Ace et je suis son Luffy.

Depuis tout ce temps, certaines choses ont tout de même changé.  
J'ai démissionné - je n'en pouvais plus de voir l'homme que j'aimais piquer des crises de colère à chaque fois qu'il me voyait avec une fille à la télé ou dans un magazine, et comme je n'aime pas le voir aussi furieux...

J'ai aussi rompu tout contacte avec Zoro.

C'est sans doute ce qui m'a le plus brisé le cœur, mais c'était l'une des choses les plus nécessaires à faire pour que l'amour entre Ace et moi perdure.

Mon ami n'a pas saisi la situation, mais j'ai été très ferme le jour de notre rendez-vous dans un parc tranquille lorsqu'il a voulu savoir plus de détails. J'ai volontairement crée une dispute entre lui et moi pour que ça soit plus facile à supporter bien que j'ai au final explosé en sanglots une fois à la maison.

Je sais que Ace me trompe régulièrement avec d'autres personnes, femmes ou hommes. Peu importe. Ça me blesse, mais tout comme le reste, je m'y suis fait. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour être le seul à partager le lit de mon mari, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plaindre si je suis le seul coupable. De toute manière, la seule fois où je l'ai fait, Ace a terminé la conversation en me donnant un coup de poing au ventre. J'ai depuis retenu la leçon.

En parlant de coup il évite aussi de me frapper au visage maintenant. Que ça soit pour ne pas attirer de soupçons dehors ou parce qu'il veut préserver, je cite, ma belle petite gueule de chienne. Ou de pute. Ça change selon son humeur, mais du moment que ça peut lui faire plaisir alors ça ne me dérange pas. Si je veux des mots d'amour alors je dois les mériter, ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas.

Il me frappe aussi beaucoup plus fort sur les autres parties du corps mais ça je n'en tiens pas compte. Je dois juste éviter d'enlever mon pull ou ma chemise en public même si on est en été, c'est ce que Ace me répète sans cesse pour cacher mes hématomes aux yeux des autres. Et je l'écoute, bien entendu. Hors de question de lui attirer des ennuis.

Dorénavant je dors sur le canapé, et plus avec mon mari.

Comme je l'ai dit, si je veux dormir avec lui, je dois le mériter et ça n'est pas le cas. Puis apparemment il a du mal à trouver le sommeil avec moi ; je ronflerais et gigoterais de trop. Le canapé étant plutôt confortable je ne me plains pas bien que j'aimerais dormir auprès de l'homme que j'aime plus souvent. Ne serait-ce que pour me sentir rassuré avec son odeur de brûlée.

C'est juste dommage que je sois parfois obligé de me lever quand Ace tire soudainement tous les rideaux du salon et qu'il me réclame le petit déjeuner. Mais bon. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre non plus. Puis... l'avantage que j'ai à être seul les soirs, c'est que je peux pleurer librement sans que mon mari ne s'en rende compte. Ça me soulage pour quelques jours, et de cette manière il n'a pas à me voir pleurer. Il n'aime pas voir des larmes sur mon visage. Ça le rend toujours plus en colère. Alors je fais mon possible pour ne pleurer que les soirs. Sinon... on sait tous ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer si je ne l'écoute pas. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir le contredire surtout si ça m'attire encore plus de souffrance.

\- Luffy, viens là.

Je lève le nez du livre que j'avais recommencé à lire pour la quatrième fois en deux jours, vu que je n'ai pas tellement d'autres occupations mis à part le ménage quotidien, et je regarde mon époux qui attend patiemment sur l'autre canapé de la pièce. Ses yeux restent fixés à l'écran de la télé alors que j'en suis déjà à chercher précipitamment dans mon esprit toutes les bêtises que j'aurais pu faire pour qu'il m'appelle sur ce ton.

\- Luffy ?

\- Pardon ! J... j'avais mal entendu !

Ace n'aime pas non plus se répéter, et je prends en plus un autre risque en lui mentant. Je suis un terrible mari. Parfois je me demande comment il fait pour me garder.

J'arrive à ses côtés en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts, et je me mords la lèvre en voyant qu'il n'a pas terminé son assiette. Il en reste une bonne part. Lui qui a d'habitude un si gros appétit, je me doute bien que j'ai foiré la cuisine.

\- Goûte cette merde.

Pitié... pitié, non.  
J'emprunte lentement sa fourchette, la main tremblante, et prends un bout du gratin de pâtes durement préparé avec de la crème et du fromage raclette, puis grimace au goût. C'est beaucoup trop salé. Je repose la fourchette et le regarde timidement avec un air désolé sur le visage. Presque suppliant.

\- Désolé... tu veux que je cuisine autre chose ?

\- Bien sûr idiot ! Tu crois que je vais manger ton plat immonde ?! Tu essayes de me tuer ou quoi ?!

Sans perdre plus de tempe j'attrape son assiette et me rue à la cuisine pour jeter entièrement le contenu de mon plat de gratin. Je sors un steak du congélateur et le décongèle rapidement au micro-ondes avant de le faire cuir avec une tournée de frites. Tout ça en un temps record. En temps normal je serais fier de moi, mais là je dois récupérer ma bêtise alors ça ne compte pas.  
Lorsque je lui ramène l'assiette au bout de vingt minutes, essoufflé par tout ce que je viens de faire en si peu de temps, je reçois tout de même une tape derrière la tête pour la faute que j'ai commis. Je tente de me faire pardonner en lui souriant et en déposant un long et tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis m'éloigne pour retourner sur mon fauteuil.

Le soir, Ace me frappe à plusieurs reprises dans les côtes en disant que je suis inutile. Je pleure en allant me coucher lorsque mon calvaire finit, heureux de ne pas avoir à retourner à l'hôpital. L'excuse de la chute dans les escaliers pour la quatrième fois ça risque de ne pas passer aussi facilement auprès des médecins.

 **.**

\- A-Ace... arrête... je vais vomir... arrête...

\- Ta gueule. Suce-le.

Il m'enfonce de nouveau son pénis entre les lèvres, et de nouveau je ferme les yeux en le sentant s'immiscer dans ma gorge. Ça brûle. Autrefois c'était une sensation agréable en plus de savoir que je lui donnais du plaisir, mais maintenant je sens que ça m'irrite et que je suis à deux doigts de vomir mon déjeuner. J'étais pourtant parvenu à passer par dessus mes réflexes vomitifs à l'époque où il était encore doux et tendre, mais faut croire qu'ils sont revenus depuis ces derniers mois.

J'essaye toujours de me consoler en essayant de penser comme autrefois ; après tout je suis censé être heureux, non ? J'arrive à lui donner du plaisir, et si je tiens jusqu'au bout, je l'aurais pleinement satisfait.

Ses mains serrent chaque côtés de ma tête alors que ses doigts empoignent violemment mes cheveux. Ainsi il peut faire aller et venir ma bouche comme il veut autour de son sexe. Heureusement que la fellation en gorge profonde fait saliver sinon il y a belle lurette que j'aurais la bouche entièrement sèche, ce qui aurait été bien plus douloureux et pénible à supporter pour moi.  
Un filet de bave coule le long de mon menton, suis la courbe de mon cou, et continue sur tout mon torse avant d'égoutter au sol de la chambre dans un petit bruit sonore à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle goutte agrandit la flaque de salive. Je trouve ça humiliant. Mais je ne dis rien, je me contente de sucer comme Ace me l'a ordonné.

Il finit par se retirer au moment où il est sur le point de jouir tandis que j'ai le réflexe de fermer les yeux pour éviter de recevoir du sperme à l'intérieur. J'entends son souffle frénétique alors qu'il se branle rapidement, les traits crispés sous l'excitation... il aime ça. Je me berce avec cette idée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est bien si j'arrive à le satisfaire. Peut être qu'il sera un peu plus gentil aujourd'hui. Au moins j'ai tenu jusqu'au bout sans vomir - j'ai craqué la semaine dernière, non seulement il a continué à me forcer de lui faire une fellation, mais en plus je me suis fait méchamment battre par des dizaines voir des vingtaines de gifles. Je ne peux quand même pas reproduire cette erreur.

Quelque chose de chaud et visqueux finit par gicler sur mon visage durant plusieurs secondes ; mon mari gronde de plaisir en tirant sur mes mèches noires, et dés qu'il finit, je me lèche mécaniquement les lèvres pour récupérer sa semence. Ace adore lorsque je fais ça. D'ailleurs je peux le voir m'offrir un magnifique sourire d'ange quand je rouvre les yeux. Je lui souris à mon tour, aux portes du paradis.

\- Pardon d'avoir été violent. T'es trop doué pour sucer... tu sais ça ?

\- C'est pas grave... et merci mon amour. J'adore te faire plaisir.

Ma réponse a l'air de lui plaire. Il se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille que je suis sa petite salope à lui. Et qu'il m'aime. Ça vaut bien plus que tout l'or du monde à mes yeux.

\- Je vais changer Luffy, faire des efforts pour ne plus te faire de mal. D'accord bébé ? Dit-il en caressant le bleu contre mon sourcil que je me suis fait lors d'une chute quand il m'a une nuit brutalement poussé à terre pour me prendre.

\- D'accord... réponds-je comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'il me fait une promesse de ce genre.

.

Mon corps tremble doucement alors que j'enroule mes bras autour de moi comme dans une tentative désespérée pour me réchauffer. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid. Je ne suis pourtant pas dehors. D'ailleurs où suis-je ? J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle il y a tout juste cinq minutes, puis... plus rien, le trou noir.

Je vois Ace faire les cents pas à côté de moi, visiblement inquiet. Jamais il n'a une telle expression avant, au point de moi-même m'inquiéter. J'aimerais pouvoir lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais je ne parviens pas à remuer des lèvres. C'est tout juste comme si j'arrive à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Ace voit que je panique, et s'accroupit doucement à côté de moi en me chuchotant de ne pas trop bouger, que je vais me faire encore plus saigner.

... Comment ça ?

J'essaye de me tortiller pour arriver à me relever mais mon mari fait pression sur mon épaule avec un air suppliant pour pas que je le fasse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il a si peur.

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il y a une énorme flaque de sang. Juste à côté de moi. À qui il appartient ? Je ne me souviens absolument pas de mettre coupé en lavant les couteaux, ni même d'avoir brisé un verre. Je la suis alors lentement des yeux, la gorge serrée en espérant que ça ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense, puis je glapis d'effroi en écartant les bras de mon ventre lorsque je vois une terrible entaille. Même pire que ça.

J'ai été poignardé.

Presque comme par instinct les larmes me montent aux yeux. Maintenant je me souviens. Les souvenirs me reviennent un par un, et à chaque fois de plus en plus douloureux.

On s'est disputé. Ça, je m'en souviens. Ace me criait dessus parce que je n'avais pas fait le lit après m'être levé ce matin. J'avais beau lui dire que j'étais épuisé et que ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai évidemment reçu quelques gifles à chaque fois que je haussais le ton, mais ça j'en ai l'habitude. Il sait comment me les mettre pour que ça ne marque pas mon visage, alors il en profite. Mais je me souviens aussi du fait qu'il m'ait secoué comme un prunier lorsque je lui ai crié d'arrêter de casser toutes les assiettes que je venais de laver. Il ne me laissait plus en placer une, et la tension montait en flèche. Je savais que j'allais me faire battre pour mon insubordination, c'était une totale évidence pour moi. Alors j'ai agi, pour la toute premier fois.

Je l'ai giflé en lui criant d'aller se faire soigner.

La stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Mais moi, elle me terrorisait.

Je pense que c'est à partir de là que les souvenirs commencent à être vagues. Peut être que j'ai essayé de fuir pour ma vie, je n'en suis plus très sûr. Mais il m'a rattrapé, comme toujours. Je peux à peu près me souvenir de la puissante vague de coups que j'ai reçu - cette fois, aucune partie de mon corps n'a été épargné, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je sens un liquide chaud couler sur plusieurs parties de mon visage. Et bizarrement ça n'est même pas douloureux. Pour être honnête, je ne sens rien du tout. J'ai presque l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

C'est agréable.

Mais est-ce que je mérite tant de douceur après avoir frappé l'homme que j'aimais ? Beaucoup diront qu'il mérite bien plus qu'une simple claque, mais je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. J'aime Ace. S'il me fait du mal ça ne m'importe pas, je veux juste rester avec lui. Je l'aimerai toujours cet idiot. Peut être que c'est parce que je me raccroche désespérément aux premiers souvenirs que j'ai eu avec lui dans l'espoir qu'il redevienne aussi doux et gentil un jour. Au fond, oui je l'espère. Qui serait assez idiot pour vouloir le contraire ? Même un maso ne pourrait pas accepter la violence que je subie en permanence venant de lui. Pourtant ça ne m'empêche en rien d'aimer le Ace actuel. C'est à lui, que j'ai dit oui le jour où il m'a passé l'anneau au doigt. Hors de question que je revienne sur ma décision maintenant alors que mon amour pour lui est toujours présent.

\- Luffy... ?

\- ...

\- Mon ange... ouvre les yeux... ne me fais pas ça...

Depuis quand je les avais fermés ?

Le soupire de soulagement que j'entends lorsque je rouvre les yeux ne m'échappe pas. Une partie de moi lui en veut car elle sait que c'est uniquement parce qu'il a peur de se retrouver en prison. Mais l'autre partie de moi a un doute.

C'est lorsque je vois la réelle inquiétude dans son regard en même temps qu'un amour sincère que je sais qu'il m'aime vraiment. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour retrouver le sourire.

Ho... oui, il est peut être violent et brutal. Peut être qu'il me montre rarement son amour et qu'il fait beaucoup de choses qu'un mari ordinaire ne ferait pas, mais je l'aime quand même. Personne ne pourra me retirer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, même si je devais finir par mourir sous ses coups.

Mourir par la main de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde serait la plus belle mort à mes yeux.

Lorsque je reprends de nouveau conscience je me trouve à l'hôpital, allongé dans un lit, et Ace me tenant la main. S'il est toujours là, c'est qu'il a dû trouver une excuse qui tienne vraiment la route à propos du couteau planté tragiquement dans mon ventre. Et ça me va totalement. J'ai eu si peur de me retrouver séparé de lui ; j'aurais mille fois préféré crever si ça avait été le cas. Je ne peux pas envisager une vie sans Ace.

Alors peu importe ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je vais rester avec lui et continuer à l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Je sais que rien ne va changer à son comportement, mais je reste tout de même. Si vraiment je ne le voulais pas, j'aurais fui depuis bien longtemps. Probablement chez mon grand frère, Sabo. Ça va faire longtemps que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles le pauvre, je sais qu'il doit se faire du souci. Je l'appellerai à mon retour ça lui fera sûrement plaisir. Je lui dirai que tout va bien, et que je n'ai pas vraiment vu les jours passer.

Je lui dirai que je suis heureux, et je lui mentirai sur plein d'autres choses encore.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Lu' ?

\- ... Oui. Moi aussi.

\- Je vais changer... je promets de changer... plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal...

\- ... Je sais Ace. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime... je t'aimerai toujours.

* * *

 **Dans le monde, plus d'une personne sur trois est victime de violence conjugale, majoritairement les femmes, mais également les hommes, les couples d'homosexuels ou les couples de lesbiennes, ainsi que les bisexuels.**

 **Impossible de donner des vrais chiffres à cause des cas non déclarés.**

 _ **RÉAGISSEZ**_

 **_Lufna_**


End file.
